


The Darkness Within Art

by Sillie82



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drawings, Fan Art, M/M, Movies & TV, Supernatural Reverse Big Bang Challenge 2015, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillie82/pseuds/Sillie82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since he lost the Mark of Cain, Dean's been haunted by ever-worsening nightmares. He insists it's nothing, but when injuries he sustains while asleep appear on him for real, Sam goes to great lengths to figure out what's happening — and to make Dean let him in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my second artpost for [spn_reversebang](http://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/) for this year! I had a lot of fun with this even though I nearly didn't have as much time as I wanted for this. I think the endresult is pretty good anyway. :D Thank you so much [selecasharp](http://archiveofourown.org/users/selecasharp/pseuds/selecasharp) for claiming my prompt and writing a great story for it. You can find the story [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5885647/chapters/13565077).
> 
> For this drawing:  
> This was one of my prompt drawings. It's Dean, asleep, surrounded by creepy shapes with red eyes. It was up to the author to think up a story to go with it. 
> 
> (watercolor, colored pencil)
> 
> Check out the other chapters for more art, or check out my LJ artpost (which also contains sketches and in progress shots) [HERE](http://sillie82.livejournal.com/376186.html).


	2. Waking Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Maere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drawn for the [ReverseBang](http://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/).
> 
> (pencil, photoshop)


	3. Cait Sith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cait Sith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drawn for the [ReverseBang](http://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/).
> 
> (pencil, photoshop)


	4. Sam and Dean sharing a bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a scene illustration from the fic. Sam and Dean are sharing a bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drawn for the [ReverseBang](http://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/).
> 
> (pencil, colored pencil, little Photoshop)


End file.
